1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly provides a system and method for protecting a computer and a network from hostile Downloadables.
2. Description of the Background Art
The Internet is currently a collection of over 100,000 individual computer networks owned by governments, universities, nonprofit groups and companies, and is expanding at an accelerating rate. Because the Internet is public, the Internet has become a major source of many system damaging and system fatal application programs, commonly referred to as "viruses."
Accordingly, programmers continue to design computer and computer network security systems for blocking these viruses from attacking both individual and network computers. On the most part, these security systems have been relatively successful. However, these security systems are not configured to recognize computer viruses which have been attached to or configured as Downloadable application programs, commonly referred to as "Downloadables." A Downloadable is an executable application program, which is downloaded from a source computer and run on the destination computer. Downloadable is typically requested by an ongoing process such as by an Internet browser or web engine. Examples of Downloadables include Java.TM. applets designed for use in the Java.TM. distributing environment developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc., JavaScript scripts also developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc., ActiveX.TM. controls designed for use in the ActiveX.TM. distributing environment developed by the Microsoft Corporation, and Visual Basic also developed by the Microsoft Corporation. Therefore, a system and method are needed to protect a network from hostile Downloadables.